1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A structure is disclosed in which a storage box arranged between a head pipe of a vehicle-body frame and a seat is openably and closably covered with a lid, and a locking mechanism for the lid of the storage box is arranged frontward of the storage box (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-207695).
In general, the space at the front of a storage box tends to be a dead space. Such a structure as that of Conventional Example 1 makes it possible to effectively utilize the dead space to provide a locking mechanism in a space-efficient manner.
In addition, as another conventional example, a configuration is described in which a storage box is arranged between a handle and a seat, a lid of the storage box is locked by a solenoid locking mechanism, and is unlocked depending on a turned position of an ignition key relative to an ignition switch. Moreover, a structure is also disclosed in which a fuel tank is arranged below a seat with a fuel filler of the fuel tank positioned rearward of the seat, and fueling is allowed by opening a openable/closable lid provided to a tail cover rearward of the seat (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 03-220072).